A friction clutch unit for motor vehicles comprises a clutch housing having an axis and adapted for being fixed to a driving disc rotatable with a predetermined direction of rotation. A pressure plate is connected to the clutch housing for common rotation therewith about the common axis and for limited axial movement with respect to the clutch housing. Main spring means are provided which are supported by the clutch housing in axial direction and engage the pressure plate such as to urge the pressure plate towards a clutch disc and said clutch disc towards a friction face of the driving disc. The pressure plate is connected to the clutch housing by a plurality of leaf spring elements which are substantial tangential with respect to the axis. These leaf spring elements have to transmit a torque between the pressure plate and the clutch housing. This torque results from the frictional engagement between the clutch disc unit, on the one hand, and the pressure plate, on the other hand. During pulling operation of the vehicle, i.e. when the vehicle is driven by the internal combustion engine, the leaf spring elements are loaded in a first sense and during pushing operation, i.e. when the running vehicle drives the engine, the leaf spring elements are loaded in a second sense.